parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Helen Parr gets stuck from waterslide
Transcript * Announcer: Live from Mt. Splashmore, the tri-county area's funnest water recreation facility. It's the Baby Bop Show! * Baby Bop: (in TV) Hi, kids! * (Baby Bop laughing and kids cheering) * Baby Bop: (in TV) You know, today's the last day of our special week on location at fabulous Mt. Splashmore. And I just want to say to the people here have been super to me and Tina Dandridge. The food, the grog... oh, they threw us a brunch yesterday with fresh fruit, and the most delicious melon, all we wanted. (gets tearfully) And, of course, the thing I'm gonna miss most, those special, special Mount Splashmore Water slides, God bless 'em. So much fun. So many memories. (gets tearfully again) Excuse me just a minute. * Violet Parr: It has been a great week, hasn't it, Dash? * Dash Parr: (agreed) * Baby Bop: (in TV) I hope all you kids come out this weekend and really pack this place just to show 'em how grateful I am. I told them you would. Don't make me a liar! Ha ha ha ha ha! O.K., kids. It's time to... * Kids: Kroon along with Baby Bop! Yay! * Baby Bop and Kids: (singing) I want to go to Mt. Splashmore / Take me, take me, take me, take me now! / Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! / Mt. Splashmore, take me there right now! Yay! * Dash Parr: This is a rather shameless promotion. * Violet Parr: Hey, it worked on me. * (Soon, the variety days. Started out in first one to Helen asleep on the couch, drool drips out of her mouth) * Dash Parr and Violet Parr: Will you take us to Mt. Splashmore? * Helen Parr: No. * Dash Parr and Violet Parr: Will you take us to Mt. Splashmore? * Helen Parr: No. * Dash Parr and Violet Parr: Will you take us to Mt. Splashmore? * Helen Parr: No. * (Second one is following Helen was walking down the hallway) * Dash Parr and Violet Parr: Will you take us to Mt. Splashmore? * Helen Parr: No. * Dash Parr and Violet Parr: Will you take us to Mt. Splashmore? * Helen Parr: No. * Dash Parr and Violet Parr: Will you take us to Mt. Splashmore? * Helen Parr: No. * (Third one is at the dinner table) * Dash Parr and Violet Parr: Will you take us to Mt. Splashmore? * Helen Parr: No. * Dash Parr and Violet Parr: Will you take us to Mt. Splashmore? * Helen Parr: No. * (Fourth one is Helen watches TV with the water is her hand) * Dash Parr and Violet Parr: Will you take us to Mt. Splashmore? * Helen Parr: No. * Dash Parr and Violet Parr: Will you take us to Mt. Splashmore? * Helen Parr: No. * (Fifth one is Helen takes a shower) * Dash Parr and Violet Parr: Will you take us to Mt. Splashmore? * Helen Parr: No! * Dash Parr and Violet Parr: Will you take us to Mt. Splashmore? * Helen Parr: NO! * (Sixth one and grand finale, is Helen tries to get some sleep) * Dash Parr and Violet Parr: Will you take us to Mt. Splashmore? * Helen Parr: NO!! * Dash Parr and Violet Parr: Will you take us to Mt. Splashmore? * Helen Parr: NOOO!! * Dash Parr and Violet Parr: Will you take us to Mt. Splashmore? * Helen Parr: NOOO!!!! * Dash Parr and Violet Parr: Will you take us to Mt. Splashmore? * Helen Parr: NOOOOO!!!! * (Bob pulls his pillow over his head) * Helen Parr: (yelling) If I take you, will you two SHUT UP AND QUIT BUGGING ME?! * Violet Parr: Yeah. * Dash Parr: Of course. * Dash Parr and Violet Parr: Will you take us to Mt. Splashmore? * Helen Parr: Yes! * Dash Parr and Violet Parr: Thanks, Elastigirl! * (Cut to: Violet was wearing black and red swimsuit and barefoot... Dash Parr was wearing nothing, blue swimsuit and barefoot... Bob Parr was wearing nothing, silver swimsuit and barefoot. Then Violet hitting the car horn honk.) * Violet Parr: Come on, Helen, get the lead out! * (It was Helen was wearing green and pink swimsuit.) * Helen Parr Ack! Aww, jeez! (walks off) * Bob Parr: Helen, that suit doesn't leave much to the imagination. * Helen Parr: (inhale/gasps, grunts and exhale/sigh) Heads up, kids. I'm moving the seat back. * Dash Parr: (grunting) It is back. * (then vehicle revs up car and take off, cut to Mt Splashmore from the blue sky and sunny day) * Helen Parr: O.K., everybody stick together! We don't want to get separated... D'oh! * (cut to Dash and Violet tries to listening to female announcer) * Jennifer Warnes: (in Announcer) Challenge the raging waters of death. Dare to discover what water is really made of. H2Whoa! * Dash Parr and Violet Parr: Whoa! * Violet Parr: Alright, no line! (see the line up and large people) Aye carumba! All right, Dash, turn on the waterworks, boy. * Dash Parr: (starts crying) BOB! I WANT MY BOB!! * (then Violet runs off and Dash was still crying following him) * Violet Parr: Step aside. (elbowing people out of the way) Come on! Spread out, spread out. Lost kid. Comin' through. Look out, fatso. Comin' through. Comin' through. Pardon me. Movin' to the front of the line. Hey, Dash, nice work, boy. * (Cut to Bob watches Timon into the shallow pool) * Bob Parr: No, Timon. Stay in the shallow end. * (Soon, Helen bought the corn dogs and eat it) * Helen Parr: The hell with this?! (runs off, and pushes off the people) Line inspector comin' through! Please move to the right. Grab that handrail, young lady. Outta my way! I'm here for your safety! * Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster): God bless that lady! * (Helen going upstairs. When you are ready, then Dash takes off waterslide and going down.) * Dash Parr: KWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! * (Next, when you are ready. Then Violet takes off waterslide and going down.) * Violet Parr: GRAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! * (And finally, then Helen takes off waterslide and going down.) * Helen Parr: (screaming and echoes) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! * Dash Parr: (still rides in, screaming and growling) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! * Violet Parr: (still rides in, screaming) BREAK IT DOWN!! * Helen Parr: (still rides in, screaming and laughing) YAAAAAAAH! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! WAAAAAAAAAAH!! (and she traps into the pipe) Hey! What?! Yaaah! Come on, you stupid tube! * (Later, at the control room, with the red flashing and alarm buzzing sound.) * Medame Medusa: Looks like there's a jam in delta sector. * Cruella De Vil: Well, it's too big to be human. Send down a few young dinosaur, that should dislodge it. * (as the radio headset and listen) * Fly (Babe): Roger! * (as the Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike from The Land Before Time will takes off waterslide and going down, then approach towards Helen) * Helen Parr: (screaming) * (then young dinosaurs hits Helen) * Helen Parr: Aack! I can't breathe! (straining) Too many... young... dinosaur! * (then the section of the pipe has to be removed to get Helen out while the crane goes up the pipe) * All: BOOOOOOOOO!! BOOOOOOOOOO!! BOOOOOOOOOOO!! * (then the crane goes down to the ground, then the family watch the TV news) * Michael Jackson: (in TV) Eyewitnesses estimated the man's weight at somewhere between four and five hundred pounds! * Helen Parr: (shudders/cries, and change the channel) * Peter Griffin: (in TV) And now on the lighter side of the news, and I use the term loosely! Ha ha! * Helen Parr: Darn it! (change the channel again, then Baby Bop show and the reports shouting) * Baby Bop: (in TV) No! The slide is perfectly slide! This was an isolated incident! * Nani Pelekai: (in TV) I understand that, Baby Bop. Baby Bop! Is that exactly what you said right before the recall of tainted Baby Bop Brand Mayonnaise? * Baby Bop: (in TV, gets angry) Now, kids! You know that question is OUT OF 'BOUNDS!!' This interview is over! * Nani Pelekai: (in TV) BABY BOP!! Category:The Simpsons TV Spoofs Category:The Incredibles Movie Spoofs